100 Words
by Erulasse Shadeslayer
Summary: 100 word challenge. all channy
1. Word 1: Blue

Chapter 1: Blue

I looked at my royal blue wall in my dressing room.

When I think of anything blue, I automatically think of the ocean.

When I start to think of the ocean, I think of the beach.

When I think of the beach, I think of the sand.

When I think of the sand, I think of people laying out on towels.

When I think of people laying out on towels, I think of umbrellas.

When I think of umbrellas I think of rain.

When I think of rain, I think cars driving in the rain.

When I think of driving in the rain, I think of staying inside, playing card games.

When I think of playing card games, I think of hearts.

When I think of hearts, I think of the person mine already belongs to.

When I think of Sonny Monroe, I think of something else blue.

The dress she wore tonight, the first time I kissed her.


	2. Word 3: Afraid

**I'm skipping the second 4 now cuz I can't think of anything good.**

Chapter three: Afraid

I'm not afraid of a lot of things. In fact, only one thing comes to mind: tears.

I don't know what to do with crying people. I panic!

Especially when Sonny cries.

Due to the fact that she cares about everyone, including me, so damn much, I'm a little bit more sensitive when it comes to her.

So when she comes to me crying, I can't just run away.

"Chad. Chad. Chaaad!" she cried and knocked rapidly at my apartment door.

"Sonny, what wrong? It's two in the morning." I opened the door and let her in.

"I know. I'm sorry. I should leave." she turned slightly before I pulled her into my arms.

"No. you're gonna tell me what's wrong."

we walked into my two room apartment. The bedroom, living room, and kitchen were all in the same room. It wasn't what you would expect Chad Dylan Cooper to live in, but Sonny had always seemed to like it.

We both laid down on our sides facing each other. There was so much heat in that moment, that if she didn't have a boyfriend, I might have kissed her.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"H-he broke up with me," I was about to tell her she could do better, but she continued, "Why does this keep happening to me? Am I not pretty enough?"

"Of course you are! Ugly people aren't put on four magazine covers in one month." I told her, stroking her hair.

"Then what's wrong with me? Tell me. There has to be something!" she was so wrong.

"I would Sonny, except I can't think of one thing wrong with you. It's their problem. He just wasn't the right guy. Besides, you could do so much better."

She gave up and fell asleep.

Yeah, tears are scary, but life without Sonny sounds much scarier.


	3. Word 4: Love

Word 5: Night

Tonight was my first night in my new apartment. No Mom. No Tawny. Just me. All alone.

Okay, maybe getting my own apartment so that my mom could move back to Wisconsin was a bad idea.

Eeeep! I think that someone just opened the door!

Oh, nevermind. It was just me.

That's it. I have to get somebody over here.

_Ring, ring, ring_

"Hey Tawny."

"Sonny?"

"Yeah."

_click_

She hung up. I guess I could try Chad.

_Ring, ring, ring_

"Hey Chad!"

"Hey Sonshine, I hate to break it to you, but the sun isn't up yet. So why are you?" always charming.

"You see, funny story. I-"

"Here we go again!"

"But this is important! I'm in my new apartment alone for the first time, and I'm kinda freaking out. I tried to call Tawny, but she hung up on me."

"Sigh. I'll be there in ten."


	4. Word 5: Night

Word 5: Night

Tonight was my first night in my new apartment. No Mom. No Tawny. Just me. All alone.

Okay, maybe getting my own apartment so that my mom could move back to Wisconsin was a bad idea.

Eeeep! I think that someone just opened the door!

Oh, nevermind. It was just me.

That's it. I have to get somebody over here.

_Ring, ring, ring_

"Hey Tawny."

"Sonny?"

"Yeah."

_click_

She hung up. I guess I could try Chad.

_Ring, ring, ring_

"Hey Chad!"

"Hey Sonshine, I hate to break it to you, but the sun isn't up yet. So why are you?" always charming.

"You see, funny story. I-"

"Here we go again!"

"But this is important! I'm in my new apartment alone for the first time, and I'm kinda freaking out. I tried to call Tawny, but she hung up on me."

"I'll be there in ten." he sighed.

-

Chad's POV

I didn't knock, or ring the bell, or anything. I just walked on in like I spent all my time there.

"Okay Sonny, now what?" I slammed the door closed.

"AHHHHH!" Sonny swung a bat in my direction.

"AH!" I reacted quickly, "I thought you wanted me here!"

"Chad? God don't scare me like that! You couldn't knock?" Sonny placed her hand over her heart and dropped the bat.

"My bad."

"I'm sorry. Just a little freaked."

"S'okay. Tell me what you need me for so I can go home and get some sleep."

"About that... would you mind staying tonight?"

I sighed, but inside, I was excited. An entire night with Sonny was better than I could have imagined.

"Fine. Can I go to sleep now?" I begged.

"But I'm not even tired!" she sounded like a whiny five year-old.

"Then what do you want to do?"

"How about we watch a movie?" she crossed the room.

I noticed out of the corner of my eye that her coffee pot was running-and there were three mugs in the sink.

"Sonny, how much coffee have you drank?" I looked at her curiously.

"I dunno. I lost count after... six."

"Wow." I collapsed down on the couch with my arms spread across the top of it.

After she put the movie in, I expected her to come sit next to me, but instead she open up one of the kitchen cabinets and pulled out a bottle of champagne.

"Sonny Monroe? An under-age drinker? Who'd a thunk it."

"Hey, hey, hey. Don't get ahead of yourself there. My mom left this for me. It's a one-time only thing."

I followed here to the counter as she filled two glasses.

Half an hour and three glasses later, Sonny was sitting next to me with her head on my shoulder.

"So, you have your own show, your own apartment, you're just living the adolescent dream, aren't cha?" I said to the top of her head.

"I guess."

"What do you mean?"

"Don't get me wrong, I love being on So Random! and all, but my teen years just haven't been how I expected them, ya know? I mean, besides my disastrous date with James, I've never actually been on a date. Never had my first kiss, or been to a homecoming dance, or been grounded for getting drunk at a party like all the other kids."

"Monroe, you've never had your first kiss?" suddenly Sonny was blushing wildly.

"Yeah, stupid me." she looked away.

"Well maybe I can fix that one day." she tilted her head to look at me.

"Or maybe you could fix it right now."

I didn't need to be asked twice.

**This will be continued on the next chapter _Day_**


	5. Word 6: Day

Word 6: Day

I woke up the next day in Sonny's bed with her in my arms. I have never felt so rested in my life.

And then I saw the clock.

We were three minutes late to work, and we hadn't even left yet.

"Sonny, Sonny wake up." I rubbed her shoulder.

"Hmmm... Chad?" her eyes flickered open and she looked at me in a way I never thought she would.

"Good morning sunshine. We're running pretty late."

"Oh no. we should probably get up." she started to sit up.

"How about we just call in sick today?" I ran my hand down her arm, but surprisingly she resisted.

"Nope. We need to go." she stood up.

I followed her into her bathroom, my arms never leaving her waist.

My fingers mimicked her hairbrush as she ran it through her hair.

"Fine. I'll just change at the studio." I said smoothing out my shirt out.

-

All day I walked around in a daze. A lovesick daze.

When I walked into my dressing room and found her sitting on a chair in the middle of the room, I felt like I had been holding my breath all day and now I could finally breathe. Everything was better now that I was with her again.

Usually I don't stick around for the day after hooking up with girls, but there's a first time for everything right?


End file.
